Young Justice - Episodes: 1-2
by a.mad.grin
Summary: Young Justice, just with twists and turns. Jinx is a main character, and she's part of it, but there will be other characters POV. Flinx Supermartian Wonderbeetle. Jealous Artemis. Rated T for cuss words, and maybe a little dirty things. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1: I'm here, Bitches!

**A:N/Hello mates. The story will have Jinx, Robin, Kid Flash, 'Speedy', Super-boy M.M . Aqua-lad, Raven, Artemis, Blue Beetle, and Wonder-girl for later chapters, are yet to come.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"...You were there by my side<em>  
><em>Always down for the ride<em>  
><em>But your joy ride just came down in flames<em>  
><em>'Cause your greed sold me out in shame,<em>

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
><em>You probably think that<em>  
><em>I hold resentment for you<em>  
><em>But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**I'm here, Bitches!**

**|Gateway City**

_**July 4, 13:00 AM**_

Jinx's POV

I growled as I took out my battle ax/halberd strapped to my back.

And no, I wasn't planning to commit murder.

And I get it, I once have, but that's a special case. I was currently helping my adopted mom, Wonder Woman/Diana Prince fight Hades and Ares. I took Ares, and mother took Hades. I'm not exactly yet ready to fight him since I am not a goddess or fire-proof or immortal. Although I'm a half god, daughter of Erebus, god of darkness and shadows. Cool right? But somehow, I inherited electricity powers that's pink from somebody, supposedly my mother, as father has said. I've always been trying to track down my biological mum, just to know who she is. Honestly I wouldn't mind having Diana as my mum.

Years ago, I was known as a 'bad-luck witch'. Before I would sigh and feel sorry for myself. Now, that doesn't matter and I laugh at my insolence as a 12 year-old amateur. Before mum found or adopted me, I was hopeless. My old villain group, the H.I.V.E Five were after me, as well as Slade Wilson. Or should I say 'Deathstroke'. Mum told me that Hermes, the messenger god was sent by Hera, the family and marriage goddess, who pitied me, saying I've been tortured to much by Deathstroke.

Although I have practice from the H.I.V.E Academy.

Hera told Hermes to tell mum to find me; tell me about my real parentage.

At first, it was just a bunch of bluff, and a douche bag to me. But once mum repeated and told me, trying to understand me, see it from my eyes, afterwards, I gave in.

What? If there is such thing as half-robot half-human, why not half-god half-human?

Erebus and Hippolyta cured me back to life. I was broken by then. I told them everything, me being a villainess, always fighting, wiped memory for the first five years of my life, at age five I was tortured specially by Brother Blood. I even told them, being Hippolyta, Erebus, and mum, not about Kid Flash, needless to say.

Wally West.

Just thinking his name was warming me but then mixed with a type of betrayal, hurt, and anger. I haven't seen him since the fight with the B.H.O.E. Back, way back when we were 13.

And I'm 14 now.

An entire, fucking year.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ares came racing towards me.

I rolled my pink cat-like eyes. Men. So unpreparedly stupidous.

Although he was the war god, you could just tell that his stance was turning weak as his confident aura started to fade. Good. I tired him out.

He was dressed for war. Literally. He had on those Greek helmets with the Mohawk thingies, a breast plate, pauldrons on each shoulder blade, poleyns, greaves, gauntlets, vambrace, everything! Only part of his body I could actually see is his chin and blood red eyes. Not to mention his hideous grayish white hair. I know I'm not to talk with pink hair, but still.

He slashed his blade in a deadly arc as I countered it with the Celestial Steel part of my ax. Knowing there might be a chance of my losing the duel with our weapons, I floated in the air with the flying silver Greek sandals Hermes gave me and quickly strapped the halberd to my back.

I've encountered Ares a couple times, enough to know fully well, he can just summon that harpy. Or was it a griffin?

But before he could, I took out the lasso Hippolyta gave me for training that turns into a necklace amulet. It doesn't make people tell the truth, but it is made out of Imperial Gold, meaning no mortal or god is capable of breaking it, similar to the lasso of truth. Forged by Hephaestus himself.

I wrapped my lasso around his neck, choking him as I pulled him in the air, even though he weighed a ton, that fatass. I smirked, remembering that mum gave me her blessing, strength, along with to never age.

Kinda.

I threw him in the air, flying after him with my lasso as a necklace again.

We were up in the sky, and you could see the sun heading west as it turned 12:00 pm sharp.

Once we were at the same pace, I ripped of his breastplate; along with the leather holders and before I knocked him to earth I just thought, 'He was getting quite annoying, was he not?' I slammed my fist to his rib cage with a sickening crack telling you his ribs were long gone.

When we were at the surface, his spine cracked through the pavement, blood seeping in his mouth.

I was strapped with weapons everywhere, so I got out the 16 in. dagger strapped to my thigh.

"To the deepest part of Tartarus you go," I snarled in his ear as I impelled the piece of weaponry in his cheat. Before you know it, he evaporated into thin air, leaving no trace behind.

I looked around for mum to see her situation with her father, only to see her in modern day clothe; a trench coat that was blood red, a fedora printed with cheetah stripes and her hair in a low pony tail, and knee high leather black people would get mad at someone who watched you fight to the death, but I know mother means best, training me to be a fighter.

"Oi!" I shouted to her, trying to catch her attention.

She smiled and strutted next to me. She flipped her hair and smirked. "What do you think?" she smiled smugly. I smiled back, truly though. I was so grateful to have her as my mum. But as quickly as it came, she lost her smile, which was weird, if you're Wonder Woman. I was clearly confused at the change of demeanor, and it must have been evident on my face because she sighed and said, " Batman called."

I frowned, not exactly liking where this is going, nor liking the word 'Batman' either.

"He said, and I quote, "Diana, you and Jinx must come to the Hall of Justice's entrance." She took a deep breath, and said in a quickened

tone,

"Youknowhowyouwerethinkingaboutjioningthejusticeleague?Brucesaysthatyouhavetotakeabunchofmissionswithotherpartnersfromthejusticeleaguemembers!" She concluded with a deep breath.

Luckily, I understood what she was saying and simply replied, "So?"

She cocked her head at me and said, "Oh. I was merely expecting you to blow up the town. That's all." she sighed.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice.

"Honey, I know ever so well that you do not appreciate the phrase "Being bossed around", as you say, for Bruce's tone told me that you did not have much of a choice."

It's true that me and Batman weren't on good terms. Actually, that's an underestimation. We never were and I hate him to death. He was the reason I was once at the Arkham Asylum with a power inhibitor collar around my neck. I shuddered, remembering the way they've broken my mind, both physically and mentally.

I crossed my arms around my chest, acting like a two year old, turning my back on her and let out a 'humph' at the way she underestimated me.

"You should get cleaned up...at the stores!" she said smiling mischievously.

"Oh, fuc-" I muttered, clearly not expecting mum to use her strength to pick me up and haul me over her back.

As she dragged me she was like, "Don't. Watch your language." she said interrupting my two worded sentence. She dragged me as I dangled in the air with her firm grab around my two bulletproof metal wrist. I tried to will my winged sandals to work, but they're useless since you have to concentrate. Hey, you wouldn't be able to concentrate if you're roughly 100 feet in the air and suddenly land on the roof of Apollo-knows-what-it's-called store.

Indeed, I was a mess. Since a year ago when I use to wear modern clothing, I've changed so much. Instead of my 'witch dress', I have a black tank top w/ a pink and purple fading lightening bolt going horizontal, with an Amazonian war skirt. I used to be unarmed, but know, I had a pistol under my tank and one tucked to my Celtic designed belt, and many daggers in all shapes and form strapped to my thighs, ankles, biceps, and stomach.

My now choppy pink hair (thanks to Ares's misses and sword trying to chop my head off clean) was always in a high ponytail, as it grew over a year to the small of my back. On my pale skin were several slashes and scars, not severe though.

Mother just stared at me, then looked back at the racks of clothing, then at me, and back. I was getting bored and fidgety with my ADHD problem, and flopped on the marble glassy tiles of the store.

I heard mum mumbling with bits and bobs of 'She needs to cover her scars,' and 'Button down sleeves, perfection!'

"FOUND IT!" she yelled to me, under a pile of clothing, about what seemed to me seven hours, but in reality, it's 2-3 minutes. Diana grabbed my hand and strained to keep the clothes in a neat stack of pile (which, let me just say, is pretty much 41 inches) and pulled me in a dressing room, people giving us stares, until a high-pitched voice screamed "It's Wonder Woman!" the lady screeched.

"Oh Zeus," I hear mum mutter.

She u-turned to the bathroom, where there is more privacy and an understanding security guard, locking the front door to the restroom.

She dressed me in a indigo trench coat that had white buttons going down in vertical line with one pocket on the side on my right boob and the bottom of the coat let out a black ruffled skirt and put on a pair of nerd sunglasses with purple combat boots.

She put me in front of the human sized mirror and went over the plan.

"Alright, Jinx, understood? Repeat plan!" she said in her commanding leadership voice.

"Yes.

Step 1: Throw the sleeping bomb from Hypnos

Step 2: Run for the back door

Step 3: Get in my jet and land in front of the Hall of Justice

Step 5: Meet everyone there and establish the important details."

I reply in a monotonous voice, after memorizing what she said.

After we did so, we were strapped in the seat belts of mother's camouflaging jet. Mum landed the plane down to the right sided front yard of the humongous silver building, with gold printed boldly letters, spelling 'Hall of Justice', right next to the water spraying fountain, where there was a group of people in costumes and were behind the line-the thing they use for celebrity walk ways.

So many cameras were flashing, the light was burning my eyes. Mum and I made our way towards the group and my eyes widen when I saw who was with them.

"What the fuck is Boy Blunder and Kid Ass doing here?"I snarled loudly for the Flash, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Batman to hear.

Surely enough, Wally was standing there with the charming cocky smile, blue eyes, and flaming burgundy hair.

Then, Robin came racing towards me, both staffs in his hand.

I dodged the one that swung around my head and jumped before the metal can make contact with my legs.

He wants to play hard?

Fine.

"Bring it, bitch!" I scream

I took out my signature weapon and slammed the ax to the ground, starting a mini earthquake. Once it stopped he jumped on to me, and

I let him, though.

That idiot.

I heard Wonder Woman, mum, screaming for me to stop, knowing what was gonna happen, but I let it drown as I let the beast take over me. He was right on top of me, right where I want him. I slammed my hand on his chest, without force, and let the electricity run through my veins and the pink sparks left my fingertips and watched him wither in pain, and I picked my halberd off the floor that he knocked out of my hand, and had a Cheshire grin, ready to end his misery.

In a flash, he was gone, and a couple feet away from me, Kid was standing with an unconscious Robin in his arms.

I wrenched the battle ax out of the broken walkway, and strapped it on my back, and took out a hidden dagger out of my sleeve.

Before I could throw it, a rope was encircled around my dagger and throwing it in the air.

Mother caught it and zoomed towards me.

She grabbed my elbows and shook me, saying;"Don't let the Beast take better control of you!"

I stared shuddering at the thoughts, the nightmares, shaking uncontrollably.

I saw a blur of red and yellow before my fathers domain took me over.

* * *

><p><em>"...'Cause if it wasn't for all<em>  
><em>That you tried to do<em>  
><em>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through<em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you<em>

_'Cause it_  
><em>Makes me that much stronger<em>  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder<em>  
><em>Makes me that much wiser<em>  
><em>So thanks for making me, a fighter."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A:NSo what do you think? Review your opinion, if you want to.**

**Song: Fighter by:Christina Aguilera**

**~ A Mad Grin**


	2. Chapter 2: Sit, Speedy

**A:N/So, here it is! I think I won't update in a while cuz I have to finish another chapter for _Who Knew? _Oh, and the italic writing under the chapter name is _a dream_. Italics with _'one quote on each side' _are thoughts. And to quotes on the side and Italics _" is gonna be the computer voice" _for this chapter, at least. ****But the rest is just normal, and I've decided not to put Wondergirl *sniff* but put Stargirl in her place, so it's gonna be Starbeetle instead. Ooh, and the ages:**

**Robin-13**

**Kid Flash-14**

**Speedy-16**

**Jinx-14**

**Aqualad has decided to join in. After all, who will keep the peace?**

**But anyways,**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"There's a fire starting in my heart<em>  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<em>  
><em>Finally, I can see you crystal clear<em>  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare.<em>

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Sit, Speedy.**

**|Washington DC**

_**July 4, 14:00 PM**_

Jinx's POV

_I was running._

_Like the wind._

_A nightmare, just a memory._

_But I tried to tell myself that._

_I tried to._

_But it felt real._

_It was after me; the beast._

_The destroyer._

_The psychopath._

_It emerged with me._

_IN me._

_It talked to me._

_Tried to control me._

_But no._

_I FOUGHT IT._

_The shadows swirled around me, though._

_It still haunts me._

**_'Forever it will' a voice whispered in the middle of my dream_**

I screamed, and pried my eyes open. It felt as if it was glued shut.

Once they were open, I blinked a couple times, continuously, actually.

I sat up, abruptly, frowning, forgetting where I was and what happened. _'Oh yeah' _I realized _'Beast moment.'_ The meaning of 'Beast moment' is when I'm knocked out unconscious after the Beast takes control for a couple seconds. Happens once a couple months. Only reason it doesn't control me is because I have this anklet. Yeah I know, not original right? Green Lantern got his ring, Vixen has her necklace, But I got an anklet. Anyways, the Beast is a psychopath, a ghost, who has a mind of it's own. It was a part of my mind, but mum gave me the anklet. **Zeus** knows how it protects me, but it does.

I rubbed my forehead and groaned, refusing to acknowledge the pounding pain in my head.

I stood up and did a slow back-walk over to stretch my spine. Mother walked over me, with a concerned look on her face, asking if I'm alright. I nod my head as a reply, saying I'm fine. They were still taking photos, most likely for the newspapers, so I squinted around to see G.A, Flash, Aqualad and Speedy standing over me, wonder and curiosity etched on their faces. "Just a nightmare," I wave them off, "I'm fine, let's get going."

We walked as cries of 'It's Batman!' and 'Flash's son!' which, let me just say, is a lie. It's niece, actually.

Before the doors opened, I turned to look Robin straight in his masked eyes saying, "I wanna start a new life. I was never the girl from before and I don't know you, Kid, or Speedy. Comprender? Bueno." Truth was, I don't need anymore of the shit. I'm being a whole new person; not the old villainess I once was. Nobody but Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy. But now it's my dark secret, along with being the daughter of darkness. I've decided not to use my shadow powers, or my gifts from the gods, but my electricity one instead. After all, only me and mum knew who my father is.

"Since when did you speak Spanish?" Speedy asked.

"I speak fourteen languages, smart one." I said, living Speedy open mouthed. "I'm fine with that." Robin shrugged replying to my previous comment.

Kid Flash, on the other hand looked deep in thought. Finally, Batman broke the awkward silence, saying we should go inside.

We stood in front of the building. It seemed that the only way it had stamina, was the golden, life sketched, godly sized statue, of the seven founders; Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter.

Robin gaped and I smacked him upside the head, motioning to follow the team that was far ahead of us. Robin was like my playful rival and my brother who will probably grow up to be the protective type. The group already going through the automatic door, with a caution sign 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY' as it slipped open.

At the doorway stood Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, as I figured, seeing the look as mum once described to me.

"Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and ." M.M said in an emotionless voice. Wally looked dumbfounded when he said my hero name. I rolled my eyes in response. "Her new name, Shit Sherlock." Speedy scoffed at him. "Welcome." the green martian continued. He turned his back on us and walked through the dark silvery doors as Kid and Robin fist bumped. I just sighed and walked along side Speedy. "You know have unlimited access to the gym, or fullest stocked gallery, and of course, the library." he said in a voice that sounded like a thick Nigerian accent.

The library had five armchairs on each side of the room, which was pretty huge. There was pretty much no walls, because there were bookshelves stored there, on two sides of the room. The third wall was pure gold that had the automatic sliding doors. The fourth wall was parallel to us and had a plasma TV in front of us, with advanced technician keyboards and above the book shelves, the creamy white walls seemed to lean in slightly with a stream of thin see-through glass that seemed to let the sunlight shine in.

The Flash spread his arms. "Make you selves at home." He said with a cocky smile, similar to his niece.

Robin and Kid threw them selves to the armchairs on the left side of the room as I calmly walked to the armchair across from them and balanced myself on the arm seat, sitting crisscross as Aqualad sat in the chair. Speedy just stood there, his hawk-masked eyes narrowing as Green Arrow, Flash, Batman, the martian, the red robot and mum started talking in hushed tones.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batsy said in his usual brooding voice. "We shouldn't be long." He turned to the TV and looked at the ceiling as a hole widened and a camera levitated down and started to scan the Justice League members.

_"Recognized, Batman 0:2."_ It said in a female computer voice.

"_Wonder Woman 0:1."_

_"Flash 0:4."_

_"Green Arrow 0:8."_

_"Martian Manhunter 0:7."_

_"Red Tornado 1:6." _The computer said as the plain gray wall slid open, showing a dark passageway.

Before they can make their next move, a voice rang through the halls. "So that's it?" I lost balanced and fell to the floor and just lied their sprawled between the armchairs.

Not wanting all the attention on me, I gave them a innocent look that said 'What? I'm making myself at home.'

"I thought we were going to get a real look inside." he said, his eyes still narrowing. "Not a glorified backstage pass!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "It is a first step. You've been granted access that others don't get." Aquaman said calmly. "Oh really!?" Speedy cried flailing an arm at the top glass where tourists and photographers were snapping away. "Who cares which side the glass were on!"

Green Arrow walked up to him from his position, saying "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I _need _is respect!" he snarled.

"He turned to us, "Their treating us like kids! Even worse, SIDEKICKS!" he sneered. "We deserve better than this."

"Well, go figure. But I'm not going against my mum no matter what," I said while Robin and Kid just shrugged at each other, clueless. Speedy eyes drooped as he looked at the Boy Wonder and speedster. "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game?! Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be thee day,Step 1 of becoming full members of the Justice League!"

"Um, s-sure," Kid stuttered and looked at Robin, wanting to know his best friends opinion.

"But I thought step one was the tour of the HQ." the red head concluded, his arms shrugging in confusion.

"Except the hall isn't the Leagues headquarters," I pointed out, "The real one is hovering over us, in space, called the Watchtower." They, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash, looked at me with immense and perplexed looks. I rolled my eyes at them. "I bet they never told you three, this hall is just for tourists!" Speedy yelled. " And a pit stop to catch the zeta beam teleporter to the real HQ that's an orbiting satellite !" Their eyes widened at the news Batman, Flash, and Aquaman was hiding from them.

Batman gave mother and Green Arrow bat-glares. Mum just waved it off as Green Arrow was like "I know, but I thought maybe we can make an exception? Or maybe not." He said weakly as Batman's eyes burned holes threw his head and narrowed.

"You are helping you cause here, son. Stand down or-" That had to be the last straw cause Speedy blew up. "Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He said as G.A looked away guiltily. " I thought I was his partner..." Speedy trailed off and took his Robin-hood hat off, gritting his teeth. "Not anymore." he snarled and threw that hat at his feet. He stalked away and tilted his head towards us, "I thought you guys were ready. I guess your not."

Kid Flash and Robin were still speechless, probably thinking that Speedy was always jut a hair gel obsessed archer.

"You sure he isn't gonna shoot the people who talk to him?" I asked trying to think logical, not asking no one particular, staring at the ceiling.

We all stood up, alarmed when Superman's voice echoed as we turned to the source of the sound and saw the computer on with Superman looking down at us. "Superman to Justice League," he said in his buff voice, wearing his costume, " There has been an explosion at Project CADMUS, it's on fire."

"I had my suspicions," The Dark Knight.

"This may be-"

"Zatara to Justice!" A red bow tied magician with an Abraham Lincoln hat. Something told me that he was alive by then. "Someone has been using the amulet to blow up the sun!" he cried in an agitated thickly accent voice, "Requesting four league'rs response!" Batman looked away, "Superman," Motioning for the Man of steel to continue.

"It's a small fire," he said hastily, "It can be stalled."

"Then CADMUS can wait," Mum said.

She walked to the touch screen keyboard and pressed a key, "All league members get to the coordinates sent to you right away!" she voiced. "Wonder Woman out." Bruce crossed his arms over his chest." Could've done that myself you know." Diana snorted, "Now is not the time."

Batman turned to us, "Stay put,"

"What?! Why?!" Robin asked his father.

"This is the leagues problem." The king of the sea said.

"Yeah you're not trained either." Flash sped to Bats side.

"Says who?" Kid asked getting impatient.

"Just do as asked." Batman ended.

Mother walked over to me. "I know you well Jinx, but I'm sorry you can't come." She said honestly.

When they all turned and walked through the sliding door as it slid behind them, I grabbed Robin's mouth before the doors slid closed and let him go.

"What was that for?"He asked angrily.

"Because, Boy Blunder, _we_," I said, motioning the four of us, "Are gonna sneak out to that CADMUS mission while they take care of the amulet thingie."

"I have to trust my kings judgement." Aqualad sighed.

"Trust? They don't trust us with the basics! They have a freaking building on top of us! In SPACE!" Wally cried.

"You guys in our what?" They stayed silent, "I'll take that as a yes. So, it'll take them thirty minutes to go to Egypt in mum's jet, so that how long they got tabs on us." I concluded.

"So lets get to know each other in that 30 min. Yes?" I asked with a Cheshire grin, triple flipping on the armchair.

* * *

><p><em>The scars of your love remind me of us<em>  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

_We could've had it all_  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A:NChapter is mostly for santoro613.**

**But it's done!**

**Song: Rolling in the Deep by: Adele**

**~ A Mad Grin**


	3. Chapter 3: Up and Away!

**A:N/Since reviewers have been encouraging, I figured I should start the next chapter. SO sorry it took forever. There's been...other stuff on my mind. BUT here it is!**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em> "The bed's getting cold and you're not here, The future that we hold is so unclear, But I'm not alive until you call, And I'll bet the odds against all. <em>

_ Save your advice cause I won't hear, You might be right but I don't care, There's a million reasons why I should give you up, But the heart wants what it wants. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Up and Away!**

**|Washington Dc, Hall of Justice**

_**July 4, 16:33 PM**_

3rd POV

Wally was annoyed. At himself. After all these years of searching she was with Wonder Woman! And when she said 'let's get to know each other', he didn't know what to when she fainted. How pathetic. He was normally a cool, joking speedster. Not the nervous type. _Nervous. _That's how he felt.

After Jinx and Robin sat down on the armchairs, Wally walked _nervously _to the armchair across from Jinx.

"Sit here, Kaldur." she said, still having the Cheshire grin plastered across her face. Aqualad looked shocked.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Mother and Arthur were quite great friends. Visited us a bunch of times back in London, actually." she said with a smirk.

The speedster just stood there, clueless, staring at the pink haired girl. "Who's Arthur?" he asked.

"My Mentor," Aqualad said, seeming to be the 'patient type' people.

"Anyways, Sorry if Garth hasn't been updating you on whats been happening with the Titans but I've got to ask those two a couple question." she frowned. "Why did you leave us?" she asked, trying to hide her anger from her voice.

"Why did you leave?" he retorted, not flinching over Jinx's pre-glare that rivals the bat glare.

"I asked first. You better answer before I add an electrocute with the hex!" she snarled.

"Okay, Ok!" he said sheepishly.

"Before I started the Teen Titans, me and Br-Bats had an argument, resulting me to go to Jump. An I started the Teen Titans...blah blah blah...you get it. An then Bats recalled me and he's like my father since..." he trailed of and blinked when he noticed everyone staring at him intensely. He continued, "I couldn't say no, and I couldn't bare to say goodbye to you guys." he looked down guiltily.

"To Starfire." he whispered. A tear strand stained his mask. To tell the truth, Wally felt sympathy for his best friend.

"Understandable, but still, coulda told us," Jinx said, showing absolutely no emotion other than anger. Seriously, her hearts almost as black as Ravens.

"And you, Wallace." she said, still not showing emotion. Wally frowned at this; Who was this girl? The Jinx he knew was never so harsh. Maybe a bit playfully rude, but not harsh.

"Same with Robin, just with The Flash, and he being my uncle, uncle." he said. He was the only one with enthusiasm.

"And you?" he slurred, trying to, somehow, get her pissed the way he used to.

Jinx mentally frowned at this. Did he not know that she was pissed at him and didn't want to talk to him?

"Well, the Titans disbanded." she rigged deeper in her memory, "Raven is in Azarth, Starfire is ruling Tameran, Hades knows where Gar is, but I'm looking, and Vic is helping his dad in S.T.A.R Labs with Barry," gesturing at Wally. "His uncle," she added when she saw Kaldur's face.

Robin pondered at the thought. Surely, his friends wouldn't just _tell _Jinx where they were going.

"Oh, and I can read your expression. They didn't tell me; I keep my tabs on them." she rolled her eyes "Just because Wonder Woman has been living for a millennia or 2, doesn't mean she doesn't use techs. Plus, Bats bought her a replica of his computer that is in the bat cave." she explained.

"Oooh." The boy wonder said, making his mouth shaped as a perfect 'o'.

"And your parentage?" the red head asked.

Jinx stiffened. "And my parentage?" she asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Wally sighed, "Have you found your parents?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not a child Wally," her pink eye twitched "And if I did found them or didn't, why dare to ask me now? It's none of you're damn business." she stated.

Now that hurt.

The speedster felt a small pang in his chest, but pushed it away. There was a slight silence before Wally broke it. "How 'bout the runaway plan? It's been, like, forty minutes. We should roll now." he said, exasperated, to no one particularly.

"Agreed." Robin decided.

"So...what is 'Project CADMUS'?" the sea kings partner wondered aloud.

"I dunno..." Robin gave in a crooked smile. "But I'll find out!"

Jinx perked at the idea of hacking into top secret files of the J L.

She gave in the same crooked smile, what was the saying?

_Like rival like rival?_

Oh who cares?

All she was thinking of was the adventures to come.

* * *

><p>Robin's black gloved hands tapped the keyboard, endlessly.<p>

"Come on," Jinx groaned after a couple seconds of silence, the only noise are the tapping of the keyboard.

"Let me do it if your gonna take so long!" she cried.

"_Access denied_." the female computer voice said for the, like, trillionth time-or so it seemed to a very impatient pink haired girl. "Heh," Robin snarled, losing his patience as well. "Wanna bet?" He pressed the keys furiously and _finally _it showed a file; the file opened up, showing over 200 documents and slides alone. "Wow." Kid gaped, "How are you doing it?" He turned to the boy wonder.

The raven-headed teen chuckled, "Same system at the bat cave." he smirked.

"_Access granted_." It said.

"Okay, so CADMUS is a genetic lab company currently in DC," Robin began.

"Mm. Understandable" Kaldur seemed satisfied.

"So what are we waiting for? Race you there!" Wally cried as he raced off in a blur of red and yellow, leaving nothing behind.

Jinx sighed, "But I didn't even say 'go'!" As she took off in flight, trying to keep up with the speedster.

"Wanna give us a hand?" he hollered to Jinx. She smiled. It was a good thing she had super strength.

"Tell me if you see him." she ordered as she grabbed the African and Caucasian's hands.

"How are you holding us up with no effort?" the boy wonder asked.

She smirked. "You figure it out, Boy Blunder."

"Right there!" Aqualad informed her. She nodded in response. The idiot was running up a building that was on fire. She figured he was trying to save the people-scientests that were trying to slip through the windows, yelling help.

That is, before something behind them exploded and knocked them out the window with more force then a human can take.

The red headed boy grabbed the two scientists, and ran up the wall, throwing them on the roof, in the process of trying to get himself to the fireproof roof.

"Flash Junior! You need a hand?" the firefighter below the building shouted.

"It's KID FLASH!" he exclaimed.

The child of darkness rolled her eyes. Leave it to Kid to worry about his name in a death or life situation.

He was holding onto the rim of a window, wearing his half-red half-yellow spandex with his burgundy circular goggles over his sky-blue eyes. Jinx landed them by the building as Kaldur remarked, "Does he always have to run off so fast?"

"I'll go get him," Jinx offered.

As if on cue, the speedster's hand slipped off the rim of the glass window as he plummeted to his death. He had a look of aghast on his face as Jinx caught him by the waist.

She flew down next to Aqualad, immediately asking where Robin his.

"I-I'm not sure. All I said was, 'We need a plan-' and he disappeared before I knew he wasn't there." Aqualad responded. A creepy laugh echoed through the air as the trio tried to find the source of sound. "Obviously that's Robin." "Really, Captain Obvious?" Jinx replied sarcastically.

Then they spotted a black cloaked being at the top of the roof.

"Kal, need a lift?" Jinx asked the blonde shaved boy.

He shook his head, already making a water tornado using his whip-like water bearers.

She sighed exasperatedly, "Guess it's me and you, huh Kid Ass?" she teased her childhood friend, grabbing under his hands.

"I didn't know you can fly." he stated, ignoring the nickname.

She pursed her lips in a thin line. "You don't know much then, do you?"

She then threw him through the window, expecting him to at least land on his feet, but he landed face first on the black carpet. He groaned and stood next to Robin and Aqualad. "No need to leave so soon," Wally whispered at the Robin who was already typing away on the computer.

"You handled it. Besides, we're here to investigate." He retorted in a cheeky manner.

Wally was looking through cabinets, books and what not. Aqualad disappeared behind the corner.

"Wait!" she called hastily.

"Hush." he whispered, his back stuck to a wall.

The elevator was closing as a figure looked at us with red eyes.

"What was that?" Kid sped next to the Atlantian. "The elevators should be locked." he continued. He sprinted over to the elevator buttons and repeatedly pressing them. Jinx smacked his hand away. "Don't break it, Red!" she hissed.

Robin frowned. "This is wrong." he said as he opened the hologram touch screen from his wrist glove; most likely stashed with other toys of his. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two story building." he exclaimed.

"Neither does the thing I saw." Kaldur said darkly. He walked up to the automatic doors and wrenched it open, grunting. But when he looked down, it was a deep hole with miniature lights in the corners. "That' why they need an express elevator." Kid said.

Robin raised his grapple gun and fired it to the ceiling, jumping down.

Wally went next as he held on to the rope for dear life.

"Man-stripper." she snickered.

Aqualad simply jumped down as the screeching noise still was to be heard. Wally wasn't halfway down when Jinx sighed and muttered, "Hop on, Red."

"Hold on tight."

She paused slightly and zoomed down the tunnel, head first with Wally's screams fading to the background as she stopped to a sudden pause.

Wally lifted his head from between Jinx's shoulder and neck, (which she was blushing furiously at) and let out a deep breath when he saw Robin and Aqualad standing next to the elevator's door with his hologram open and grappling gun dangling. Kid figured he was hacking into the security system. His theory was right, because the next thing they knew was the elevators sliding open, the SL 26 printing on the doors were no longer visible, and his hologram was beeping in a male voice. _CADMUS Security System Overrided_.

When they stepped in the hallway, they marveled the fact that people were able to make a underground...place so...secretive.

Kid started to run, ready to explore, when Kaldur yelled "Wait!"

But he kept running and slid at the end of the hall yelling 'Woah' before he got trampled to death by four legged monster creatures. Kid ran back before the hoof can tramp him to his death bed. "Listen, would you? Barry would kill me if you died," she scowled. "Ok, sheesh!" he yelped. The monster's were massively immense and bulky. None seemed to notice them as they marched by, but a small creature that could have been related to it stared at us, it's horns glowing red.

"No." They all seemed hypnotized. "Nothings going on here." Aqualad whispered.

* * *

><p>In a room near the teens, a man with brown hair pulled back in a shoulder length ponytail with a science lab coat and squared, thin, glasses seemed to be working on something as he took a squirt of red liquid.<p>

Around him, there were vials that seemed to be cloned, drowned in green see-through liquid.

He put a drop into a tube with ice and the ice seemed to disparate, as the water turned into glowing blur liquid.

The man smiled, very inhumanly like, but furrowed his eyebrows as his door slipped open and beeped.

"Dr. Gezmen." a man in a gold helmet and blue navy suit with a hypnotizing creatures on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Guardian." the man identified as 'Dr. Gezmen' snapped. "What don't you understand of no interruptions?"

"If your here to tell me what caused the street level fire, it can wait." the doc added, squinting into his magnifying telescope.

"A G'NO reports that there are 4 intruders on level 26." he said, stepping a tad bit closer to the doc. "Uh," the doc silently groaned. "Did I miss a guarded perimeter breach alert?" he asked the man. "No.." the man replied slowly. "Then the G'NO is confused!" he shouted, not noticing the shadow of a horned alien. "This is the real CADMUS is the most secure felicity known in DC and the world!" he exclaimed.

"My job to keep it that way." the man said.

"Fine! Pick a squad." the doctor grumbled.

The horned alien stepped out of the shadow.

"Perhaps I should recommend Guardian to leave his G'NO behind?" he asked calmly. "If violence should occur," he added.

Guardian looked at the creature on his shoulder. "Agreed. The little guy would be in my wa-"

"No!" Dr. Genzen snarled.

The Guardian bowed and walked out the room, the Alien hot on his heels.

* * *

><p><em> You got me scattered in pieces, shining like stars and screaming, making me light like Venus, but then you have to make me way<em>

_ And every seconds like torture, Herion drip, no more so, Finding a way to let go, Baby baby no, I can't escape."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song- The Heart Want What it Wants By: Selena Gomez<strong>

**Tootles!**

**~A Mad Grin**


End file.
